When The Sky Breaks
by loveisamess
Summary: Ulquiorra & Orihime, as they both realize their real feelings.Chapter 5 is now up :
1. Chapter 1

**Time**

_"I'm digging graves for everyone,  
And my hand is getting tired from  
Writing out this killing spree"_

_This Broken Killswitch. Boys Night Out_

Ulquiorra had all the time in the world, to think, to plan, to wait. First on his list was Grimmjow. Just the thought of Grimmjow made anger, like a black vile wave of acid, sear in the pit of his stomach. Grimmjow had no right to take her out of her room, to use her powers for his own selfish reason. Ulquiorra's hands clenched into fists at his sides. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy tearing Grimmjow limb from limb. A smile threatened to tug at his lips at the thought of only a turquoise haired head and torso left…

How did he let that trash get the better of him? Ulquoirra began to replay the previous minutes before he had become trapped. He had trouble concentrating on the battle, her face kept surfacing in his memories. That face she had given him when he had come to take her back, it was…puzzling. What had it meant when she had turned her eyes from his gaze? What emotion was knitted into her brow? Was it sadness? Was she ashamed? Disappointed? None of these made any sense.

He didn't notice when his own hands slowly lost their tension, or when his anger ebbed away and a new, unfamiliar emotion took its place.

No, it did not make sense for her to feel any of these emotions. She had already begun to heal that orange haired shinigami, she should have sensed his own riatsu mixed in with the shinigami's wounds. Logically, she should have been angry, or at least defiant towards him. Was the shinigami not her friend? Did she not waste her last good-bye with that pathetic specimen? Did she not have deep feelings for- _NO_!

A strange pain filled his chest. Ulquoirra chose not to analyze it, afraid of what he would find there. Not that he would ever admit this to himself. Instead he began to meditate. He had time, lots of it, and he would use it to plan and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Will

_"I have reason to believe that I have victories to taste  
I can feel them on my teeth, upon my lips and in my chest  
I can roll them on my tongue, they are more supple than defeat  
I feel the tension in my lungs and every move is fueled by my resolve to"_

_Reason to believe. Dashboard Cofessional_

Orihime felt Tesla grip her arms tighter as the cero blasted Noitora. When the sand and smoke cleared an audible gasp escaped her lips. _Nell's attack had been blocked! _The only female espada had appeared from no where and negated Nell's attack with a cero of her own.

"Thanks for that Halli-"

"Shut up." Noitora's thanks were silenced with a swift kick to the jaw. "It's disgusting to see you beat by a discarded espada." Hallibel spat the words at him. "No matter," she glanced at Orihime, "we'll end this quickly and return the girl to Aizen-sama" Orihime felt her stomach drop.  
"I don't think so," A voice that had thinned but hadn't lost determination called out. Ichigo was kneeling, his weight supported by his zanpaktou. "I came here for one reason, to bring back Inoue, and that's what I'm doing."

"Kouraski-kun don't." Orihime called to him, but her eyes remained on the ground, "leave now, take everyone and leave this place."

"But Inoue we-"  
"NO!!" Orihime looked up and stared hard into Ichigo's eyes, "it's not worth it. You're all needed by people on Earth and in Soul Society. I'm one person, my fate is not as important as the world. You and Nell must go now. Please!"

"Shut up woman" Tesla kicked out the back of Orihime's legs and she dropped to her knees. Ichigo began to make a move towards them but was knocked back by a punch from Noitora, who had used the time given by Orihime's speech to move closer to Ichigo.

"How sweet and self sacrificing pet-sama, but who said we'd let them leave?" Orihime's eye's widened as she watched the battle play out before her. Ichigo was already badly injured and Nell was having trouble both fighting Hallibel and watching over him. Orihime bit her lip as she watched both Nell and Ichigo take cero blasts. She moved towards them without thinking and then, before she could blink, arms wrapped around her and threw her to the ground. Tesla held her there, one side of her head being pushed into the ground. The slightly metallic taste of blood swirled in her mouth.

"Just stay there and watch your friend's die." Tesla spoke softly in her ear and each word was a needle in her heart.

_Watch here as your friends die…why was she always on the sideline's watching? _Orihime felt for everyone's riatsu: Ishida and Renji's were weakened, they were fighting somewhere and having a hard time; she couldn't feel Rukia or Sado, she could just trace them to where they had fallen.

Ichigo and Nell were in front of her trying to rise to their feet, broken and bloody. Their opponents laughed. Fear gripped at her heart and held her captive. All of her friends could perish trying to save her and what could she do? Hot tears fell down her cheeks and mingled with the sand around her face.

"You are incredibly useless woman, I really don't know why Aizen-sama has any need for you."

_Useless that's all I am_. Her entire body went limp. She could do nothing but watch Ichigo get knocked down again.  
"Looks like Noitora is going to finish this now."

_NO!_ She shut her eyes and bunched her hands into fists. She could not, she would not sit back She wasn't useless if she did anything to stop this. She was the only one left, the only hope for the lives of her friends. She began to hear whispers coming from deep within her heart. She strained, concentrating on the voice. _Had this always been here?_ The whispers grew louder and strength began to spread within her as her hair clips began to glow.

"Didn't I tell you I was allowed to destroy your pathetic fairies if you attempted to use them against me?" Tesla's eyes narrowed.

Something inside of Orihime snapped, and the warm strength that had begun to seep into her body now rushed into every particle of her being.

"Just try it." Her eyes flew open and Tesla stumbled back. Her eyes were burning, some kind of unearthly light danced behind them. Orihime rose to her feet. Suddenly her hair clips stopped glowing and there was a pause. Time stood still and everyone: Noitora, Hallibel, Nell and Ichigo stopped what they were doing. They could feel a deep rumble in the earth beneath their feet and all heads turned to look at Orihime and Tesla. Then it happened.

Orihime's clips began to emit a blinding white light and everyone had to turn their eyes away.

"What is this woman?" Tesla cried out and made a move to grab her again but it was in vain. The white light had begun to encompass her body and a wave of riatsu flung Tesla back and brought everyone else to their knees. No one could see Orihime anymore, just what looked like a huge ball of white flames with wind and sand twisting around it. From inside Orihime's voice answered Tesla's question.  
"This is my will."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own Bleach, if I did these would be the newest chapters, oh and Ulquiorra and Orihime would be on their honeymoon now.

* * *

**Awakening**

"_Words so secure screaming like an alarm  
Are you trying to wake me up  
Now what was that you were trying to pull  
Is it my arm  
I do believe you're trying to wake me up _

Now could it be maybe  
It's not me sleeping  
Could it be maybe you awakening" 

_-Sleepwalking. Blindside_

A tower of riatsu rose from where Orihime was standing in the burning white light, and it sliced open the heavens. There was a sudden flash and everyone was left blinded again.

"What the fuck?" Noitora screamed as he looked at the scene in front of him. Orihime was _GONE?_ Not only that but Ichigo and Nell were now a hundred yards away from where they had been standing a second ago. From a distance Hallibel and Noitora watched in amazement as they saw a brief blur, another smaller flash of light, and then the body of one of the invaders lying beside Ichigo.

"That's impossible!" Noitoira's voice was barely louder than a whisper, "I killed that big guy, and he was no where near here when he fell." Hallibel looked over at Noitora,

"Are you sure?"

"Noitora-sama is not lying." a weak voice called out. Tesla staggered towards the two espada, blood dripping from various wounds on his body. "I was there when he killed that one."

"But that isn't possible. Even if one of us were to sonido our asses to where I killed him and carry that giant back it would still take time and-" Noitora trailed off as another blur and flash of light appeared where Ichigo and Nell stood. A new body was laid beside the other, this time it was a petite raven haired shinigami. The eyes of the arrancar widened even further.

"That…"

"…That's the one Aaroniero skewered."

"But her body was inside the fortress…it's too far for any being"

"…it's"

"….impossible"

* * *

"Aizen, what is this?" Gin gritted his teeth but retained his trademark smile, as he felt an unbelievable amount of spiritual pressure. 

"You can tell that the source of the power is far away but you can still feel its unearthly power can't you Gin?" Aizen smirked

"But what is it?"

"Why don't we just find out?"

* * *

"Ishida do you have another plan?" Renji asked as he dodged another attack from Szayel 

"I'm think-WHAT?" Ishida stopped running and stared at the spot beside him where Peshe had been a moment ago.

"Ishida what the hell was that?" In response to Renji's question Dondo, the hollow at his side, too disappeared in a blur.

"What are you two doing? What is this power?" Szayel glared at his opponents. Renji and Ishida looked at one another, both surprised as they were about to ask Szayel the same question. Then before, Renji's eyes Ishida disappeared. There was no indication that he had ever been there, just a small flash and he was gone.

"I'm growing impatient, I should have known cowards like you would run but what sort of power is this to vanish?" Szayel made a move to strike Renji, but he connected with nothing. The shinigami had already disappeared.

"Where am I?" Ishida asked as he drew himself from a sitting position. He had been in the midst of fight when, within a blink of his lashes, he was removed and in another region of Hueco Mundo. He looked around and saw Ichigo, a strange woman that must be _Nell?_, Peshe, and Dondo, kneeling beside the bodies of… Ishida's stomach dropped. Then he turned to find Renji sitting beside him,_ Renji had appeared form nowhere and without a sound_.

"Ok what the hell is going on here?!" The irate shinigami yelled, and then he too noticed the bodies, "RUKIA!!" he scrambled to where she was lying. "Is she? But she can't be…" he sunk to his knees and grabbed on to her lifeless hands.

"They both are." Ichigo's voice was hoarse as he looked at his friends, they had promised to come back alive but…

"They're dead?" Ishida stood beside Ichigo

"We can't just leave them there. We should destroy them; they look as confused as we are." Noitora commented to Hallibel.

"I agree" Hallibel responded and with that both her and Noitora made up the ground between them and their enemies. They charged the small group which had crowded around their dead companions and were prepared to strike when they connected with a bright orange barrier. The triangular barrier grew, and then stretched around the group inside like a giant cone, protecting them from all angles.

"Isn't this one of the woman's powers?" Noitora cried in frustration

"But I don't see her."

"I'm right here" A voice alled behind them

Noitora and Hallibel turned around, but as they did so a wave of riatsu struck them and they were thrown from their feet.

Orihime walked through her own barrier towards her friends. They all turned and stared at her.

"Inoue-san, your clothes…" Nell looked at the young woman in awe. Orihime's white arrancar outfit was gone. Instead her clothes were black and red armor, very similar to the attire of her fairy Tsubaki. The armor extended from her torso and protected both her neck and the bottom half of her face, only her eyes were visible. Her eyes were as shocking as her outfit; they were glowing a golden colour, and were hard and determined. They softened a bit as she looked at the bodies of Chad and Rukia.

"Everyone, can you stand aside please I need to heal them and quickly."

"Inoue-san that's impossible, they're dead." Ishida explained softly.

"I understand that, but I can change it."

"What are you talking about Inoue, you can't raise the dead!" Ichigo's pent up frustration and grief tumbled out as he yelled at her. Orihime didn't flinch she just walked slowly up to the bodies of Rukia and Chad and knelt between them. A soft golden aura began to surround her and then she stretched an arm over each of her dead friends. The aura seeped from her outstretched hands and covered their bodies, and almost immediately their wounds began to heal. In a matter of seconds their chests began to rise and fall as their lungs welcomed oxygen again.

"Inoue how can you?" Ichigo trailed off as the golden light spread over him and everyone else in the barrier. A soothing warm sensation passed over each of his wounds as they were healed.

"I can because I wish it to be so." Orihime replied. At that moment everyone realized what was making them feel uncomfortable. Orihime's voice no longer held it's melodic and cheerful quality. It was calm and distant. It did not suit their friend at all.

"Bravo goddess Orihime." Everyone looked up at the sound of one man's applause.

"Aizen! I'll kill you for what you have done to my friends!" Ichigo drew his sword. He moved toward the spot Aizen and Gin were standing, 20 feet outside of the barrier, but he couldn't make it past the wall.

"Inoue let me pass through." Ichigo called over his shoulder. As he did this there were small fluctuations of riatsu around Aizen as all of his espada took places around him.

"What is this Aizen-sama?" Szayel asked as he looked on at the great barrier before him.

"It seems the goddess's powers are beginning to awaken." Aizen smiled as he looked at Orihime.

"I will not let you pass through Ichigo." Orihime told him as she stepped beside him.

"Inoue-san you must let all of us go and fight them, or at least flee. Judging by the riatsu of those Arrancar, those are all of Aizen's uninjured espada. We must escape." Ishida tried to reason with her. Orihime looked around at all of her friends one by one, and then stared at Rukia and Chad where they lay, recovering.

"I will not let any of you be injured; no one else will be hurt for my sake." As she said that Orihime stepped through her own barrier.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I don't own bleach cries

…I really really miss Ulquiorra in the manga…I mean words cannot describe how sad and desolate my life has become…and sorry this took so long. I've been having the opposite of writer's block, this chapter could have gone a bajillion different ways, but I settled on this one, enjoy :)

* * *

**Deals**

"_Jesus Christ, that's a pretty face  
The kind you'd find on someone that could save  
If they don't put me away  
Well, it'll be a miracle _

Do you believe you're missing out  
That everything good is happening somewhere else?" 

_Jesus Christ. Brand New_

_That riatsu feels so familiar but could it be…_Ulquiorra's eyes opened as he stared around his colourless prison. How is it even possible to feel the riatsu of someone when trapped in another dimension? The power they would have to emit would be…immeasurable. _Something must be very wrong._ The negacion "walls" that surrounded Ulquiourra began to shake, and strain under the strange outside force. Ulquiorra saw his chance and released his own riatsu into the prison. The walls stood still for a mere second before cracking and then shattering. Outside, the powerful riatsu was even more overbearing. Ulquiorra had to will himself to stay on his feet before he could grow accustom to it. He was sure of one thing now, this power it was…

"Inoue Orihime." He whispered to himself. She was very near; he could see a giant barrier in the distance, one of her abilities. He could feel the riatsu of almost all the espada in the same area, and there was also someone else there…_Aizen_. There was a small, almost unnoticed, shiver that crawled down his spine. If he had thought long enough about it he would discover he was afraid, but there was no time for that. He didn't disturb a grain of sand as he made his way, as fast as he possibly could, toward the glowing barrier. He didn't even stop to dismember the injured espada who lay dying so near him, the one who he had promised to tear limb from limb. It was no longer as important as reaching the one making that barrier.

* * *

"Orihime what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo yelled to her as she stepped through her own barrier. She didn't turn around, but instead continued her slow walk towards Aizen and his crowd of espada. 

"Ichigo, that girl you came to rescue she…" Nell was at a loss for words, but she had a feeling that Ichigo's worries were unneeded.

* * *

"She is approaching us Aizen-sama, should we attack?" Halibel asked. 

"Yes I believe a test is in order. Halibel, Noitora both of you go. Disregard my previous orders, you may kill her if need be." Aizen smiled, as did his two espada.

"It would be my pleasure" Noitora replied as he and Halibel charged their target.

"Orihime watch out they're attacking!" Ishida yelled from inside the barrier. She either didn't here him or disregarded the message completely. She continued her walk, looking directly at Aizen. As Halibel and Noitora drew closer to her she stretched her arms out at her sides. Her hands began to glow again, but instead of releasing a healing aura, the light took the form of two blades. She raised them to block the attacks of both enemies. The blades took a solid form as they repulsed the attack, they were jet black with a red ribbon wrapped that around the handles. The ribbons streamed behind the raised swords and danced in the wind gracefully as she fought off both espada.

* * *

"What took you so long to get here Ulquoirra?" Yammy asked the cuatro espada as he arrived. Ulquoirra didn't answer the question, 

"What is going on here Yammy?"

"Well looks like that pathetic human girl isn't as pathetic as we all thought. Aizen-sama seems think she has become too powerful as well; he ordered Noitora and Hallibel to kill her." Ulquoirra turned to look at his creator. Aizen didn't look worried, no he looked amused. Ulquoirra turned back to the fighting scene in front of him; it didn't look like the woman would be the one to die. After another few minutes of fighting she had defeated both ranking espada. Everyone stared at her, awe drawn on all their faces, except Aizen who had enjoyed the entire fight. She never gave either opponent a deathblow, but left them where they had collapsed. _Her heart will be her undoing_ Ulquoirra sighed as he came to this realization.

"Ulquoirra, so you have finally joined us?" Aizen finally greeted his fourth espada.

"I am sorry Aizen-sama," Ulquoirra bowed his head, "I failed to follow your orders and adequately protect the woman."

"Do not worry Ulquoirra, I know exactly what happened. I believe Grimmjow is being dispatched as we speak for his insubordination." Aizen's voice carried as he laughed at the thought of Grimmjow's impending doom. Orihime stopped her slow march and finally raised her head. _They will dispatch their own kind?_ She shouldn't care but she did.

"Inoue what's wrong?" Ichigo called to her as he saw her stop. She didn't reply. Instead she drew her swords again and they began to glow the same white blue of her riatsu as she slashed the air in front of her. Then she was gone.

"Where did she go? Aizen what did you do?!" Ichigo felt helpless, but he was still behind the barrier, if it still existed then Orihime must be fine.

"I'm right here Ichigo." Ichigo froze when he heard Orihime's voice comming from behind him. When he did turn around what he saw was even more shocking. In her arms lay Grimmjow, or what was left of him.

* * *

"So that's how the others escaped from fighting me?" Szayel thought allowed. 

"Ulquoirra did say that her powers involved some kind of space and time manipulation, but it seems she's finally able to harness some of that power." Aizen's smile grew even wider "Her swords didn't cut through thin air; they cut through the fabric of space and time. She was able to retrieve Grimmjow before the extermination squad could finish with him, not that it would have mattered for her if they had."

Ulquoirra barely heard any of this as he stared intently into the glowing barrier. Maybe he should have finished off Grimmjow when he had the chance.

"Orihime what are you doing with him?" Ishida asked as Orihime healed the injured espada.

"He saved my life. When he wakes up don't hurt him ok? He's already gunna be a cranky kitty." Orihime giggled. Some of the tension inside the barrier lifted. She finally sounded like the friend they all remembered.

"Inoue, I believe we can make a deal." Everyone looked up to see Aizen walking towards the barrier. Orihime rose and moved to stand just outside her barrier

"What kind of deal?"

"When's the last time you had anything to eat? Your riatsu is already beginning to weaken under all this stress, how much longer will you be able to hold out; will you be able to fight us all?" Aizen's voice was calm, yet it made Orihime stand straight as a chill ran through her. He was right of course; she hadn't slept or ate the entire time she'd been here. Her body was already weak, it was a miracle she'd been able to accomplish all of what she had. She could kill him now, she knew this quite well. However, it would take all of what she had left. Would they be able to fight off the rest of Aizen's espada? Aizen seemed to read her thoughts,

"They were already severely injured fighting my lower rank espada. Do you think they would be able to defeat the rest of them, without you to help? We can make a deal though; they will all be allowed to return to your world, as long as you stay here and swear loyalty to me alone." Orihime looked back into her barrier. Rukia and Chad were still asleep, recovering. This may be their only chance to escape. _I will have to stay here forever, but they will all have a chance. My choice has been made for me_.

"You have a deal Aizen-sama." Orihime spoke softly.

"Inoue what the hell are you thinking of course we could defeat them all." Ichigo cursed and hammered at the wall of the barrier.

"She's right you orange-haired idiot." Grimmjow, who had woken up,spoke but his breathing was still laboured, "none of you are strong enough yet, she's giving you all a chance to live."

"Well then Orihime I will send them back for you just let down the barrier." Orihime eyes Aizen suspiciously.

"I will bring them back myself, from inside the barrier."

"Oh, I understand. You don't trust me." Aizen chuckled, "Go ahead bring them back to your world, but you must bring one of mine with you, otherwise how would I guarantee your return? Ulquoirra see that Inoue returns, she has 15 minutes."

"Yes Aizen-sama." Ulquoirra was already at Orihime's side. She was not happy with this arrangement but if it meant she could bring her friends back herself, she would go along with it. She grabbed onto Ulquiorra's arm and pulled him through her barrier.

"You guys are going to have to pick up everyone who can't walk, there's no time for me to bring you all back individually."

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm not going." Grimmjow tried to bring himself to his feet.

"If you stay Grimmjow, I will kill you." Ulquiorra spoke very calmly.

"Heh, how was the negacion Ulquoirra?" Grimmjow smiled, baring his teeth.

"Enough." Orihime silenced them both, "You're going Grimmjow. If you stay Aizen kills you. You saved my life so I can't let that happen. It's ok Earth is a nice place, the food is a million times better." Orihime winked at him then slashed the air in front of her viciously, until there was a huge gaping hole. On the other side Urahaha's training floor was clearly visible.

"OK, let's go." Orihime called as she helped a non-enthused Grimmjow through the passage she created.


	5. Chapter 5

I still don't own bleach, but when I win the lottery….

* * *

**Good-Byes**

"_Take a look at me now  
I'll just be standing here  
And you coming back to me  
Is against the odds  
And that's a chance I've gotta face"_

_Against All Odds. The Postal Service_

It was silent as everyone crossed the tunnel Orihime had created into Urahaha's shop. Orihime was a subject of study in the silence. She could feel their staring eyes and the weight pressing down on her heart grew, _please don't try to stop me when we get there_ she prayed silently. She knew her friends would have the best of intentions but she had to follow through with her promise to Aizen. It would give them a chance, and she made a promise to herself too, she had to destroy the Hōgyoku before she could ever return home. _Home_, she missed it already, she missed the colours, the smells, the sounds. Hueco Mendo was so white so plain, it was a neglected canvas that would never feel an artist's loving stroke. She would endure though; she would do anything for her friends. She glanced at them walking behind her from the corner of her eye. They all looked to be lost in their own thoughts as the watched her. Something caught her eye and held it for a second. Deep green eyes were studying her, and it was disconcerting. He didn't break eye contact like any other person would have when caught staring, no if anything he stared at her more intensely as if trying to read her thoughts. She inhaled sharply at this thought before turning back to the path in front of her.

"He doesn't understand you, and it confuses the hell out of him. It's really funny by the way, Ulquiorra is used to calculating everyone's future moves." Grimmjow spoke softly in Orihime's ear as she helped him walk. "Don't be frightened though. Ulquiorra would never harm you unless under strict orders, he doesn't believe in undue violence. Just do whatever Aizen tells you without hesitation and you should be fine. Stay away from Nnoitoira and Halibel, they want to rip you to shreds." Orihime was shocked by this show of kindness. Grimmjow was trying to help her.

"Thank you." Orihime replied quietly, "Just one question though, you say Ulquiorra never uses violence unless ordered, was he ordered to kill Ichigo that time?" Orihime shuddered as she remembered the gaping whole in Ichigo's chest. Grimmjow's lips thinned out into a firm line. That fact had been bothering him too, why did Ulquiorra attack Ichigo when Aizen had ordered no one to intentionally seek out the invaders? It was out of character. He had already found Ichigo's skill wanting and determined him to be no real threat; Ulquiorra would see no need for further aggression. There had to have been another reason though…Ulquiorra did nothing unless it had an objective.

"Look woman, Ulquiorra doesn't piss unless Aizen orders him to; he had a reason for it. Don't worry if there is anyone you can put any amount of trust in, it will be Ulquiorra. At the same time if Aizen finds you to be of no use, and orders it to be done, Ulquiorra will be the first to cut your throat."

They had arrived in Urahaha's shop and the heavy silence was finally broken. There was noise coming from upstairs now, a distinct bang, someone was heading towards the trap door. Most likely Urahaha, he couldn't have missed the sudden congregation of riatsu in his basement.

"That won't do right now" Orihime muttered under her breath. She raised her arm towards the entrance of the basement and there her shield formed, preventing anyone's entrance. The action reminded her she didn't have much time.

"I need to go back now." She spoke softly.

"Inoue you ARE NOT going back there." Ichigo grabbed her arms, "We won't let you go back."

"I do not believe you have any say in the matter. The woman already gave her word." Ulquiorra calmly spoke from where he was standing off to the side with his arms crossed.

"Listen you- " Ichigo began as he turned towards Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo please don't, he's right. Before I go you guys have to make me a promise. You must promise to heal, become stronger, and then defeat Aizen. I'll be cheering for you." Orihime removed Ichigo's hands from her arms and walked towards Ulquiorra. "We need to head back. I'm sure my time is nearly up now." Orihime spoke softly to Ulquiorra but she never raised her eyes to look at him

_This woman is strange._ Ulquiorra just considered her for a moment. She still refused to look at him. She was leaving her friends behind, bargaining her life for their safety. It was ridiculous, emotion was nothing but a debilitating weakness for anyone cursed with it. She was upset, she didn't want to go, there was only one end awaiting her under Aizen, yet she willingly was going to give her life. Sacrifice was synonymous with stupidity, and the definition of this woman was martyr. It didn't matter to him though, he reminded himself, as long as she obeyed Aizen's orders. He opened a garganta and pulled her in, back to Hueco Mundo, before there were any more objections.


End file.
